


A Mate's Heart

by cindyls1969



Series: Mate's Heart Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyls1969/pseuds/cindyls1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tine is a dragon who has finally found his mate...now, how does he tell the man...the human...that he holds a dragon's heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mate's Heart

_Tine watched as the man worked in his garden, grinning as the early fall sun got to be too much for the human and he stripped off his tunic to work only in his britches. The bunching and stretching of muscles under his skin offered an almost irresistible temptation but he held himself in check. It wasn’t time for them to meet yet, at least not like this. Running and screaming wasn’t the reaction he wanted to invoke in his potential mate and until he could get himself under control, he had to stay hidden._

_It was hard though. He’d never felt like this in his 137 years of life and it was unsettling. His urge to mate and join with another was getting too strong to ignore and unless he wanted to join those of his kind who were lost to madness, he was going to have to take the chance soon. This man was his mate and he wanted him desperately. He only had so long left before he’d lose all reason and become one of the hunted; but how best to approach him?_

“You could try saying hello.”

The words startled him so much he almost fell from where he was perched high on the roof of the house.

“I didn’t realize that a mere man working in his garden with nary a sword in sight was so scary to a dragon.”

Tine slowly uncurled himself from around the chimney and tilted his head in confusion. How in the hell did the man know what was going on in his head?

“Well, it seems like you’ve gone and found yourself a…mate? Isn’t that how you see it?”

Tine nodded and the other man continued.

“Anyway, you seemed to have found yourself a mate who just happens to be able to hear people’s thoughts…and dragon’s as well, it seems. And I have to tell you, you’re thinking kind of loud.”

While he was talking, the man…Orin he’d heard him called…kept working.

“I’ve known you were hanging around for a while now and I’ll admit it kind of frightened me a little bit.” He paused, looking up unerringly to where Tine sat. “I mean, a dragon? We haven’t seen one around here in a long time. And the ones we have seen in the past? Not so nice.”

Tine shook his big head. _No, they were mad…not angry, but out of their minds. They resisted the call of their mates out of arrogance and pride. They were convinced that they didn’t need humans to live their lives and keep their sanity._

Orin nodded thoughtfully. “Apparently they were wrong.” He started working again.

 _Are you not afraid of me?_ The dragon was very curious. Any human who had ever spotted him had almost died of fright.

Orin smiled up at him. “No, not really. I can feel that you’re not about hurt me or anything.” He ducked his head and blushed. “Although, I’m not sure how some of the things you want to do with me are supposed to work.”

Tine recalled some of the things he’d been thinking about his mate in the last few weeks, and if were possible for dragons to blush, he would.  
 _This is not my only form._

Orin laughed out loud and the sound was like music to Tine’s heart. He wanted to hear his mate do that a lot.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Orin’s face was still red, but he was looking at Tine again. “I don’t suppose you’d like to come down here so I can talk to you without hurting my neck. I need to finish this weeding.”

_You want me to come closer to you? Are you sure about that?_

Orin smiled shyly at him. “Unless you aren’t really interested in talking to me?”

It only took a moment for Tine to spread his wings and slip gently to the ground in Orin’s little courtyard.

Up close he should have been terrifying, but Orin didn’t seem to think so. As a dragon, Tine knew he was considered to be fair to his own kind. His copper colored scales reflected the sun and there was a red streak down his back that looked like fire when he was flying.

To Orin, the effect was magical. And when he looked into the dragon’s eyes he couldn’t look away. They were more than one color. Brown and green and blue, with gold flecks that caught the light; it was entrancing.

“What other form do you have?” Orin was working harder at the weeding than Tine thought was warranted. He was nervous, and Tine had to say that the man had many reasons to be. Being the mate of a dragon was probably an overwhelming thing.

_I have a human form. Would you like to see it?_

Orin stopped and nodded his head warily. Tine took a deep breath and concentrated. There was one quick shudder and he was standing on two legs in front of the other man.

Orin dropped the hoe in shock. “You’re naked…and beautiful.” He walked closer to Tine and reached out his hand, not quite daring to touch. His eyes widened when they met Tine’s.

“Your eyes…they’re the same as before.”

Tine took a small step forward so that Orin’s hand would rest on his bare chest. “Yes. I have human clothes, but as I never intended for you to see me today, I left them behind.”

He shivered in pleasure at the warmth Orin’s touch seemed to sweep through him. He could feel their connection drawing them closer all the time.

“And my eyes are the same always. They are the one thing that never changes.”

He held still as Orin’s hand slid up his chest and over his throat. Calloused fingers traced gently over his face, tracing his lips and feathering carefully over his long eyelashes. It felt exquisite, being touch by his mate, like a deep breath after being under water too long.

“This form pleases you then?” He had been worried about that in particular. Most human males seemed to prefer the females of their kind, but he’d never seen any indication of Orin’s preferences.

Orin smiled and stepped a little closer. “This form pleases me greatly.” He rested his hand on Tine’s shoulder, seemingly reluctant to break contact yet. “Do all dragons have human mates?”

Tine nodded. “Yes. We need to balance the power we carry with human compassion and understanding. It’s why we go mad without our mates. There is nothing there otherwise to stop us from forgetting we are protectors, not rulers.”

“We should find you something to wear…”

Tine shrugged. “Why? You like me this way.” Tine wasn’t being arrogant; he could just feel the man’s appreciation of his body.

Orin’s gaze swept over Tine’s body again before meeting those unusual eyes once more. “Because some besides me might see you.”

Tine took note of how Orin’s sea blue eyes darkened at that possibility. “You live far from anyone Orin.” Tine’s hand slowly crept up to touch Orin’s chest. He placed his palm flat over the human’s heart, feeling how fast it was beating. “Why do you live alone, so far from others of your kind?”

He was happy when Orin didn’t move away from the contact. Tine smiled a little as the other man raised his free hand and tapped his temple.

“I have a hard time keeping other peoples thoughts out of my head. It gets to be too much after a while.” Orin closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. “Dragons aren’t the only ones who can go mad.”

Tine nodded in understanding. “So you don’t mind being out here alone? You don’t crave the company of others?”

Orin’s eyes clouded with sadness and Tine couldn’t help but reach up and cup his hand around Orin’s cheek. It wasn’t a look he liked on his mate.

Orin leaned into the touch and covered Tine’s hand with his own. “I get lonely sometimes, but it’s too hard to try and be friends with people when you might accidentally blurt something out that they didn’t tell you…and didn’t want you to know.”

Tine’s other hand came up, framing Orin’s face in his hands. “I don’t mind that you can hear my thoughts. I’m not much of a talker, especially in my dragon form.”

Orin moved so that he was just a hairs breath away from the dragon. “I don’t mind hearing your thoughts; especially when they’re about me.”

Tine could feel the connection they shared flowing through them and wondered if Orin could feel it too.

“Yes, I can. It’s like the closer I get to you, the warmer I am and the safer I feel. Feels like right here with you is where I’m supposed to be.” Orin moved his hands to Tine’s hips.

Tine closed the last bit of space between them, pressing himself up against Orin from chest to knee. The feeling of skin on skin made them both moan and then Tine was pulling Orin down to press their lips together in a kiss that was almost chaste.

He pulled back and looked at Orin, trying to make sure that he wasn’t overwhelming the man. There was still more things he needed to tell him and he didn’t want to scare him away.

“I think Orin, that you must be the one who is beautiful. I can feel the kindness and love that lives in your soul.” Tine nuzzled into Orin’s neck, breathing in the human’s smell. “I am proud to have you as my mate.”

He could feel Orin smile into his hair. He pulled back and looked up at him. “I think you are taking this rather well. Most of your kind would not be so calm about being the mate of a dragon.”

“Most of my kind can’t see what’s in your heart and soul.”

Tine wrapped his arms around Orin’s neck and held tight. In his human form, he was a little shorter than his mate. “And what do you see there, when you look into my heart?” He gave into the temptation he’d had for weeks to lick the sweat off of Orin’s neck and discovered he’d been right. He tasted good.

Orin’s breath caught in his throat before he answered. He clutched at Tine’s hips, pulling him closer. “I see love…mmm…hope…ngh…and happiness.” Orin pulled away a little so he could see Tine’s face. “You’re happy because of me?”

Tine nodded. “I am. Any dragon would be happy to have you, and I’m the lucky one who does…if you want me.” He looked down, unsure for the first time. “I won’t force you Orin. If I’m not something you can live with, you don’t have to. I will fly away and never come back. The connection will be broken and you will be free to live your life.”

“And what about you and the madness?” Orin tipped Tine’s face up and forced their eyes to meet.

"It will never come to that. I won’t be one of the hunted." He held Orin’s gaze and let him see his fate. There was a mountain in the distance that spewed smoke and fire. It would be over quickly and it wasn’t a bad ending for a dragon.

Orin started shaking and pulled Tine tight against him. “No…that will never happen.” Tine could feel warm wetness dripping on his shoulder and pulled back to see tears falling from Orin’s eyes.

He reached up and caught one on his thumb, looking at it carefully before sucking into his mouth to taste. “Is this for me and my fate?”

Orin shook his head. “That isn’t your fate. You’re mine to keep now. There will be no fire for you; that I promise.” His arms tightened around Tine again, making the dragons heart soar.

“There is more you need to know.” Tine knew he couldn’t put it off. It was better for both of them to know now instead of later, when the connection was stronger.

“Will you come inside and sit with me? I’d like to see you in my house.” Orin looked so hopeful that Tine couldn’t deny him, although he was a little wary of being inside.  
He didn’t have a house, just a cave not too far from Orin’s house at the base of the mountains. The entrance was small and hard to find but it was large inside, big enough for Tine’s dragon form and warm and dry. It was the perfect nest.

“I will.” He looked around at the yard. “But what of the work I interrupted?”

“This is more important I think…and maybe you can help me later?” Tine nodded and allowed Orin to lead him into the house.

It was cozy and clean. The furnishings were few and roughly made, but when he sat on the bench in the common room, the cushion was soft and comfortable. There was a little fire burning in the grate and a small pot of something that smelled wonderful was being kept warm on the hearth.

There was a large bed off to one side of the room, the blankets and furs pulled over it neatly. There seemed to be a larger amount of pillows than seemed necessary and when Orin saw him looking, he blushed.

“I like a comfortable bed. It’s my one real indulgence.”

“The place you rest should be comfortable. I think I might like to test that comfort for myself.” Tine’s voice was a low rumble and he could see Orin react to it. “Now, I need to tell you the rest. You have to know this before you can make your decision.”

Orin clutched his hand. “I don’t think anything you tell me will change my mind, but if you need to, then tell me.”

Tine took a deep breath and prayed to Draconis that Orin was right.

“Once we mate, you will not age as fast. Our bodies will adapt to each other and while you will age slower, I will age a little faster. Mating is meant to be forever, and often the end of a mate's life will mean the end of the dragons.”

“Oh Tine I…how old are you?” He didn’t seem put off, just curious.

“I have seen one hundred and thirty-seven summers. With me, you may live to see a hundred more. What is your age now?

“I will be twenty-two on the winter solstice.” Tine could see he was a little awed at the prospect, but not really afraid. “What else is there…it’s something big and the real thing you are worried about telling me. I can’t quite…”

He trailed off as Tine looked away. “Please tell me Tine.” He put a comforting arm around Tine’s shoulders and held him to his chest.

Tine held Orin’s hand, gently caressing his fingers and wrist, marveling at the soft skin there. “Dragons are different than men. When we lie together…if I am fortunate…there will be children.”

Now that did startle Orin, Tine could feel it, but he didn’t move away. “How is that possible?” For the first time, a little fear showed through. “Will I..?”

Tine quickly shook his head. “No, it would be me. If you were female, we would just have children, normal human children. If I were female, you could give me either…children or dragons. But for me, there will only be dragons.”

He smiled at the possibility. “Females would have a clutch of four or five eggs, but I would only have one at a time and maybe twice in a lifetime.”

He looked at Orin, trying to judge his reaction. ”I would carry it for about three moons until I laid it in our nest. There it would be for another four moons until it hatched.”

“And would you have to be in your dragon form the whole time?” Tine thought it was an odd question but it seemed important so he answered it.

“Only for the last month before the nesting. Then I could be in this form most of the time although I would have to be dragon when it hatched, so I could comfort it.”

“And it would be a dragon…” Orin was obviously searching for what to say.

“Hatchling, we call them hatchlings. And yes, for the first week or so. Then it would change forms, and live as a human baby for the first year. It gives them a chance to bond with their human parent.” He was still trying to judge Orin’s feelings.

“So, what you’re telling me is that by spending a lifetime with you, I get a soul mate and children, both things I never thought I’d have?” Orin pulled Tine closer, almost into his lap. “And these are the things that are supposed to change my mind?”

“You are a remarkable human being Orin. Most people would be unsettled by what I’ve told them at the very least.”

The smile Orin gifted him with was breath taking. “You’ve just told me that all my dreams are coming true, why would I be unsettled?”

“Because they are coming true with a dragon husband and dragon children?” He turned to straddle Orin’s lap. “You truly believed you would never have a wife? That you would always be alone? Why?”

Orin was still grinning. “Because firstly I’m not interested in a wife. I wasn’t lying when I said that this form pleases me.” He looked down at Tine’s still naked body pointedly.

“But I know that men do sometime lie with other men. And your body is pleasing enough as well.” In dragon form he might not blush, but as a human, there was no mistaking his embarrassment.

“They do, but as I have a hard time not hearing the thoughts of others, I’ve never felt it was worth the risk. There are those in the villages who would look at me as a witch for being able to read minds.” Orin’s arms tightened around Tine’s waist, seeking comfort.

Tine stroked his fingers through his mate’s dark hair. “Are you telling me that you’ve never been with anyone? Are you a virgin Orin?”

Orin ducked, resting his forehead against Tine’s shoulder. “It’s so embarrassing.”

Tine gently cradled Orin’s head once more, tipping it so he could kiss him softly. “Don’t think that love. That I will be your first is more of an honor than I dared hope for.” He feathered loving kisses over Orin’s cheeks and eyes, making him shiver and moan. “I wish I could offer you the same, but when my heat comes, without a mate to direct it towards, I had to satisfy it somehow.”

Orin looked at him with eyes dark and heated. “And when it comes now?”

Tine growled. “Then I won’t let you leave our bed for days.”

Without warning, Orin slid his hands down to grab Tine’s ass, using the grip to lift him as he stood. Tine wrapped his legs around Orin’s slim waist, hanging on tightly as they moved toward the bed.

“Are we done talking now my dragon?” Orin’s voice was low and gravel rough with lust. Tine nodded and let all his feelings of want and need flow through him.

“Then can I take you to bed and fuck you now? I think I’ve waited long enough, don’t you?

And so the dragon, who even in his human form could throw the man around like a rag doll, allowed Orin to toss him onto the bed before removing his britches and crawling over him to pin him down.

“You’re the most beautiful creature I have ever seen Tine. Dragon or man, it doesn’t matter. I think I’ll love spending the next hundred summers with you, watching our children grow and seeing what the world brings.”

He leaned down to kiss Tine desperately and Tine let him. It felt so amazing to let go of his control and have Orin take the lead. He’d never mated in his human form and although he knew how it worked, he was more than a little nervous about it.

“Orin, I’ve never…as a dragon, yes but…not like this.” The feeling of his mate’s naked skin on his was overwhelming everything else. It felt like fire burning through his body and Tine was certain this was hotter than any mountain fire.

“Shhh, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Orin’s hands were tender and sweet, touching Tine like he was something precious. “I just need…”

He was cut off as his mouth latched onto Tine’s neck and sucked the blood to the surface. Tine could feel the skin grow hot under Orin’s lips and then started as his mates tongue licked away the slight sting.

“Taste so good.” Orin’s voice was a wreck. The other man explored Tine’s body with his hands and mouth leaving him a writhing, pleading mess on the bed. The pillows were being shoved off the bed by Tine’s thrashing and when Orin wrapped his hands around Tine’s thighs and sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, he arched his back and came without warning.

Orin swallowed what he could and let the rest dribble down Tine’s cock and over his balls. He cleaned it up with delicate lips, relishing the taste of his lover…his mate and then reared up to share the taste with him.

Tine wound his arms around Orin’s neck and held him there carefully, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and licking inside until he could only taste his mate.  
“I’m sorry Orin. I’ve just…been waiting too long.” Tine twisted his head to the side, unwilling to see the disappointment in his lover’s eyes.

“Don’t be sorry love.” Orin dragged his cock against Tine’s hip, sweat making the slid a little easier and giving just the right kind of friction. “I’m not done with you yet.”

He reached over to the table beside the bed and grabbed the little pot of oil he kept there for when he pleasured himself. He may have been a virgin, but he wasn’t totally ignorant of how things worked.

Orin slicked up one hand, his eye’s never leaving Tine’s face and then settled himself between Tine’s legs. He rubbed over the velvety skin of Tine’s sac before slipping behind and rubbing one finger over his tightly furled entrance.

“I can hardly believe this is happening.” Orin leaned down to kiss him. “I think I dreamed of you.”

Tine’s hands clutched at Orin’s hips. “I search for you for years. I think I felt it the minute you were born.”

When the muscle seemed to relax a little, Orin slipped one finger inside, just a little, and waited for Tine’s reaction.

He couldn’t help it. The moment Orin was inside him, he knew that this was meant to be. He planted his feet and pushed back, needing more of Orin inside him and quickly.  
“Please Orin…more…faster.” _I think I might die of pleasure_.

Orin shook his head. “No my dragon; I just found you. There will be no dying, not for a long, long time.” He slid another finger in beside the first, moaning at the feeling of heat crushing around his fingers and Tine knew he was imagining the sensation around his cock.

“I can’t wait to have you inside, Orin. Can’t wait to feel you thrust and pulse against me.”

Orin crooked his fingers and brushed against something that made Tine see stars behind his eyes and cry out. “Orin…please…I beg you.”  
Tine was hard again and desperate for what his body called for.

He felt Orin’s control snap. He pulled his fingers from Tine’s body and ran a slick hand over himself. He wiped his hand on the bedding and then lined himself up with Tine’s entrance.

He hooked Tine’s legs over the crook of his elbows and planted his hands on either side of Tine’s body. He pushed forward, slowly but surely, never stopping until he was balls deep inside his lover.

Tine gripped Orin’s biceps, feeling like he needed to hang on so he didn’t float away. He had flown all over the world as a dragon, but this was like no kind of flying he’d done before.

Tine whispered. “Move my love. We’ll be joined forever with this and I can’t wait any longer.”

Orin kissed him hard and then pulled out a little before thrusting back in. Each movement brushed against that spot inside of Tine and it caused sparks up and down Tine’s spine.

He pushed back as Orin pushed forward and the only sounds in the room were the slap of flesh against flesh and the little uh uh uh noises that were being fucked out of the dragon.

“Tine…oh god…I can feel it…what you feel.” Orin was frantic. His hips were moving as fast and hard as they could and in what little mind he had left, Tine knew that Orin was close.

He slapped his hands to the mattress, pushing himself up so their mouths could meet. It pressed his cock into the grooves of Orin’s stomach and it was all he could take.

Once more his release spilled hot between them and Tine forced his eyes open, catching the wonder and euphoria in Orin’s face as he came, the feeling of Tine’s orgasm too much for him to hold back.

Orin collapsed on him; all his strength gone and Tine welcomed him in his arms. He wrapped his legs around Orin’s waist, wanting to hold him inside for a little while and groaning in disappointment when he slid out. He held his mate, petting his sweaty skin and whispering endearments in his ear.

Orin finally made to move. “I’m sorry Tine. I have to be heavy.” He slid to the side but left one leg across Tine’s thighs and pillowed his head on the dragon’s shoulders.

“No love, not too heavy. I’m stronger than I look.” They were damp with sweat and the bed was a wreck. Tine had his own seed on his stomach and Orin’s dripping from inside him. He’d never felt better.

Orin pressed a kiss over Tine’s heart. “I could feel it in my mind…when you came. It was amazing. I felt surrounded by you, like you were everywhere and I never felt less lonely.”

“I never thought to be this lucky with my mate. I expected fear…terror…maybe disgust. I thought I’d have to convince you, but here you are, in my arms and I’m happy to stay here forever.”

Orin propped his chin on Tine’s chest. “There’s absolutely nothing disgusting about you.”

“You might think differently when I’m in heat. There will be no need of the oil then.”

He watched as Orin’s eyes widened when he got the picture in his head. “That’s when you will be able to carry my child, right?”

Tine nodded, swallowing around the lump in his throat at the thought of a family with this man. “I hope so with all my heart. For male dragons, it’s not always easy.”

“Then you will be all the more beautiful to me.” Orin leaned up for a tender kiss and then relaxed against Tine once more. He put his hand on Tine’s stomach. “Will I be able to see it here, like a woman with child?”

“Yes, until I have to change and stay in my dragon form.” He looked down at himself. “This body is not exactly made for bearing children.”

“Hmm, it does have its uses though.” Orin let his hand roam over the hard plains of Tine’s body. He imagined it rounded and softened, carrying his child and it made his heart soar.

“Yes, it does. And I think you need to use it again.” Tine grabbed a hold of Orin and flipped him to his back. He straddled the other man’s hips and looked down on him, grinning at his surprise.

“Told you I was stronger than I look.” Tine slid his hands over Orin’s chest, loving the silky smooth feel of skin over hard muscle. “Then you will have to feed me. All this…exercise is making me hungry.”

Orin smiled at him slyly, and then ran his hands up Tine’s thighs. “And what does one feed their dragon after having amazing sex with him…twice.”

Tine started to laugh. “Whatever he wants.”

Hours later, when they were sitting naked in bed, sated and feeding each other bits of meat and bread and cheese, Tine leaned over and whispered in Orin’s ear. “Wanna fly with me my mate?”


End file.
